Yugioh! DE - Episode 046
PreDuel Festivities Synopsis The Central Duel Academy Festival begins. Summary The day of the Central Duel Academy Festival is had, a day for students from other academies, duel scouts, professional duelists, and Duel Academy investors to come see the school. Everyone meets in the main stadium for the opening ceremonies, where Maddox announces their yearly surprise. He explains that every year, Duel Academy hosts a special duelist, special tournament, or special Deck during the festival. He announces that the Sacred Beasts will be on display during the festivities and will remain at the academy for two weeks. Cameron observes the Sacred Beasts and experiences a very dark, suffocating sensation. After Maddox explains what the Sacred Beast are and their powerful effects, he concludes with a final speech. He releases the committee to their stations and then dismisses the stadium to enjoy the festival. During the festival, several students dress-up in Duel Monsters costumes, and Cameron dresses up as Marauding Captain, equipped with Angel Wing and Black Pendant. Many question why Cameron didn't dress-up as one of his Genex Machines, and Cameron admits to trying a Genex Controller costume, but it didn't allow him to move. Marlon dresses up as Enraged Battle Ox, Maribel as Aqua Spirit, Kyle as Garuda the Wind Spirit, and Clovis joins a group of two others in Batteryman AA. Cameron and Sofia, dressed as Injection Fairy Lily, manage their Slifer Freshmen Rain-Gutter Regatta with great success and support from all who pass by. The staff and student council all travel across the school to enjoy various activities themselves. Clarissa plays the Rain Gutter Regatta against Cameron who beats her when he subtly channels the power of Windmill Genex. During the day, Cameron notices some people he thought were "ordinary" have a glow to them, and realizes a few students have been possessed by eager spirits who crossed over similar to Freya and enjoy the festival. Many of them visit his and Sofia's Rain-Gutter Regatta. After a few hours, Cameron manages to get away as a break and visit Shy and Lafayette's booth, which is revealed to be an indoor rock climbing activity. During the festivities, Cameron also passes by Forrest, who is talking to another person, whom Cameron recognizes as "Cole." Cole stands up and formally introduces himself to Cameron as a student from East Academy. Cole briefly inspects Cameron and can see his wounds have started to heal. Cole shows Cameron the bandage on his arm from the burn Cameron inflicted in their duel. Forrest slightly speaks up before things between Cole and Cameron escalate. Cole promises he's no interest in fighting, at least not publicly, but does tell Cameron he hopes to have a rematch with a real winner. Cole then walks off and Forrest approaches Cameron. Cameron thought the two of them had never met in real life and Forrest confirms that they had not until today. Cameron comments on Cole's hostility but is very meek toward Forrest. Forrest says that Cole has never challenged him to fight or provoked him to fight. Forrest admits he does not know why. After Cole leaves, he goes to the rock-climbing activity and scales the walls easily without any gear. After he jumps down, Shy approaches him, upset for being unsafe. When Shy and Cole take a gook look at each other, Shy freezes. Cole inspects Shy and says that he sensed something familiar when he came to the academy. He assumed it was only Forrest and Cameron he sensed but realizes that he also sensed Shy. Cole asks if she knows who he is, and Shy barely gets out the words to say she does not. Cole pauses and seems to hear something. He says that her ignorance has saved her but promises that when she "awakens", he intends to destroy her, and her "friends" will not protect her for long. Cole then leaves with the thought of cotton candy on his mind. Shy continues to stand paralyzed. As Cole walks away, the visage of very angry blue spirits are shown guarding and protecting Shy. Shy snaps out of her daze when Lafayette approaches her, telling her it's time for their duel. Shy is confused and Lafayette points out the signal of their duel disks, which alert them to their scheduled duel as part of the festivities. Meanwhile, Cameron enjoys a small eight-man ping pong tournament and loses in the final. He's soon signaled for his duel against Sofia. Cameron returns to the Slifer dorms where many are gathered for the impromtu duel between the Slifer Male and Female representative of the event. During the duel, Sofia goes first and summoned "Injection Fairy Lily" and “Spell Absorption”, increasing her LP by 500 each time a Spell is activated. Sofia shares she added the card to siphon Cameron's use of Equip Spells for her benefit. Cameron gives into Sofia's "Fairy Lily" strategy with "Genex Searcher", which damages him but nearly cuts Sofia's LP in half. Sofia has to counter with "A Rival Appears" to summon "Magician's Valkyria" to protect her "Lily". Sofia forms an attack lock with a second "Magician's Valkyria" and she reduces Cameron's Life Points to 200 with additional help from her "Magical Blast" spell she intends to use to win the duel. Cameron notes Sofia has no tricks or facedowns to play, so he's free to be reckless without consequences. To explain, Cameron confidently Synchro Summons "Locomotion R-Genex" who takes control of one "Magician's Valkyria". Cameron's subsequent attacks win him the duel. Featured Duel: Cameron Tribble vs. Sofia Damron Turn 1: Sofia Sofia Normal Summons “Injection Fairy Lily” (400/1500) and activates “Spell Absorption”, increasing her LP by 500 each time a Spell is activated. She sets one card. Turn 2: Cameron Cameron Normal Summons “Genex Searcher” (1600/400) and equips it with “Ribbon of Rebirth” (Sofia 4000 > 4500). “Searcher” attacks “Injection Fairy Lily”. Sofia activates “Lily’s” effect, paying 2000 LP (Sofia 4500 > 2500) to increase “Lily’s” ATK by 3000 during the Damage Step only (“Lily”: 400 > 3400/1500). “Searcher” is overpowered and destroyed (Cameron 4000 > 2200). Cameron activates “Searcher’s” effect to Special Summon “Genex Turbine” (1400/1200) from his Deck in Attack Position. “Turbine” increases the ATK of all “Genex” monsters by 400 (“Turbine”: 1400 > 1800/1200). Sofia activates “A Rival Appears” to Special Summon “Magician’s Valkyria” (1600/1800) from her hand in Defense Position since it is equal to “Turbine’s” Level. Cameron sets one card. During the End Phase, “Ribbon of Rebirth” Special Summons “Genex Searcher” (1600 > 2000/400) from Cameron’s GY in Attack Position. Turn 3: Sofia Sofia Normal Summons a second “Magician’s Valkyria”, which forms an attack lock. She activates “Magical Blast”, inflicting 200 damage to Cameron for each Spellcaster she controls (Sofia 2500 > 3000); Cameron activates “Pikeru’s Circle of Enchantment” to reduce all effect damage this turn to 0. Sofia activates Continuous Spell: “Kishido Spirit” (Sofia 3000 > 3500). Now, monsters Sofia controls cannot be destroyed in a battle if both monsters' ATK are equal. “Lily” attacks “Turbine”; Sofia activates “Lily’s” effect, paying 2000 LP (Sofia 3500 > 1500) to increase “Lily’s” ATK by 3000 during the Damage Step only (“Lily”: 400 > 3400/1500). “Turbine” is destroyed (Cameron 2200 > 800). “Searcher’s” ATK returns to normal. A copy of “Magician’s Valkyria” attacks “Searcher”; only “Searcher” is destroyed due to the effects of “Kishido Spirit”. Cameron uses “Searcher’s” effect to Special Summon “Genex Controller” from his Deck in Attack Position. The second “Valkyria” attacks and destroys “Controller” (Cameron 800 > 200). Sofia intends to use “Magical Blast’s” effect next turn to return it to her hand instead of conducting her Normal Draw Phase then activate it to win the duel. Turn 4: Cameron Cameron Special Summons “The Field Megacyber” (2200/1600) from his hand in Attack Position because Sofia controls at least two more monsters than him. Cameron then activates “Iron Call” to Special Summon “Genex Controller” from his GY in Attack Position (Sofia 1500 > 2000). Cameron tunes “Megacyber” with “Genex Controller” to Synchro Summon “Locomotion R-Genex” (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Cameron uses “Locomotion’s” effect to take control of the monster Sofia controls with the highest Level, and he takes control of one “Magician’s Valkyria”. “Locomotion” attacks and destroys Sofia’s remaining “Magician’s Valkyria” (Sofia 2000 > 1100). “Magician’s Valkyria” destroys “Injection Fairy Lily” (Sofia 1100 > 0). Cameron wins Featured Cards Navigation Category:Cameron's Duels